


Лучший вариант

by monpansie



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: Фейлон. Михаил. Ночь в отеле.





	Лучший вариант

Все происходит по кругу, по спирали – неизменность - мнимое изменение – все так же, почти так же – я тот же, но рядом другой человек. Или я тоже – другой? Уже другой? Зачем я это делаю? Я хочу думать - я очень хочу так думать - что у меня есть объяснение, и это объяснение имеет оправдание, и я… наверное, я хочу сказать - чист? Перед собой?  
Но это неправда.

Окно. Я не хочу видеть, что за ним. Я знаю, что за ним. Неважно, что за ним. Комната – почти как та. Жизнь как будто смеется надо мной, расставляя случайных персонажей в одинаковых интерьерах. Как будто ты сам не имеешь значения. Ситуация слишком похожа. Меня преследуют одинаковые ситуации – одинаковые ситуации, разные люди – есть только одна постоянная – это я. Я создаю эти одинаковые ситуации. Наверное, именно я создаю эти одинаковые ситуации.  
Как будто ты не участник, как будто ты наблюдатель. А тот, который участвует во всем этом как будто не ты – твоя оболочка. Кто-то другой.  
Словно я хочу отказаться от самого себя. Но, если быть честным, я даже не знаю, от чего я хочу отказаться. Нужен ли я не кому-то, а самому себе? Кто я?

Да, неправда.

На самом деле я, наверное, делаю это от отчаяния. Но признать это я не могу. Признаться – себе – не могу. Некоторые вещи невозможно назвать прямо. А не прямо – называешь не их.  
Наверное, я думал – хотел? - что он откажется.  
От тебя отказываются, потому что ты в отчаянии, и от тебя не отказываются, потому что ты в отчаянии. Ситуации разные, итог одинаковый – потому что участники разные. Я – один и тот же.  
Тот, тогда, отказался, и это причинило мне боль, этот – сейчас – не отказался – и больно по-прежнему. Любое решение – неправильное.

Он тоже говорил - будь честным. Они просто помешаны на этой честности. Честность! Как звучит. Что это значит? Что им нужно от меня? Выражение лица, которое они хотят видеть? Именно когда я под ними? Это – честность? Нужно знать, что я подчиняюсь? Я должен сказать это? Признать это? Удостоверить это? Что они как-то особенно хороши? Я должен похвалить их? Что они получили меня? Я должен подтвердить это? Поклясться?  
Не меня – мою оболочку, да? Как можно получить меня, если я сам не знаю – кто это. 

Я не хочу быть честным. 

Мне все равно… Мне все равно.  
Мне все равно, что они думают. Это не я.

Он хочет видеть мое лицо. Что он хочет увидеть у меня на лице? Выражение удовольствия? Ты прервал игру моего воображения. Нет, не было никакой игры. Я пытался. Нет, не пытался.  
Наверное, боится, что я представляю себе кого-то – он знает, кого – другого. Я бы, наверное, хотел. Нет. Нет. Мне даже как-то страшно это представить – сейчас. Пусть будет так как есть.  
А ведь он даже не узнает. Хотел бы я, чтобы он узнал. Нет? Да?  
Нет.  
Наплевать.  
Наверное, это тоже не я. 

У него горячие жадные руки, горячее тело, горячие губы – я знаю эти поцелуи-метки, он торопится, раздевает меня, рывками раздевается сам, вижу шрамы у него на спине, я их уже видел, много шрамов, заметных – значит, раны были глубокими – он хочет взять меня поскорее – боится, что я передумаю. 

Смешно.  
Не передумаю.  
Не смешно.

Ему даже не причинит боль, если он об этом узнает. Он не узнает. Он не узнает.

Умереть еще раз – узнать, как он усмехнется, когда узнает. 

Наверное, это не я, не я – тот, которого трахает Михаил Арбатов. 

***  
Мог я отказаться? Я же знал, почему он это делает. Мог. Знал. Но знаете, что? – я предпочитаю думать, что то, что я знал – просто такая придуманная драматическая и красивая причина переспать со мной. Что он просто придумал повод. А так как не может выразить это прямо… А он не может. Что, собственно, именно я и был конечной целью. Так мне больше нравится. Разумеется, так мне больше нравится. Он меня хочет, но не знает, как сделать первый шаг. Так все логично, правда. И все объясняет – просто неправильно объясняет, но зачем мне об этом думать? Мне не нужно об этом думать. Потому что желание все-таки взять его было сильнее всех этих… доводов разума. К тому же, мы всегда оставляем себе такую лазейку – да он просто поймет, что я лучше. Раз – и поймет. Мы, мы…. я! Я лучше! Да, да, вот я и втянут в их идиотское противостояние. Поздравляю. Впрочем, давно втянут. 

Имя Рюичи Асами начинает надоедливо мигать опасной красной лампочкой, даже если просто издалека видишь Фейлона. Такая аура имени, ха.

Ну, а как избавиться от одержимости? Знаете способы? А если не хочешь избавляться? Он не хочет. 

Когда он пришел – он решил что-то важное, да-да, решил и решился и пришел сообщить мне это со всем своим пафосом – который часть его и даже не раздражает – даже мило. Ему идет. Да, мне нравится это в нем. Я, кстати, помню, как увидел его первый раз, как кто-то шепнул – Фейлон, тра-та-та, глава тра-та-та, Бэйше тра-та-та – я другое предполагал увидеть, честно. Не это. Не вот такое вот. Когда я его увидел первый раз, он был в одном из своих ярмарочных нарядных халатиков, волосы заколоты вверх, какие-то бусинки или узелочки, лицо серьезное, боже мой. Красив невероятно.  
Я влюбился с первого взгляда, да. Ха-ха. Хорошо звучит?

Ну, тем и интересней. 

***  
Я не могу себе ответить, любовь это или одержимость. Я даже не спрашивал. Нельзя ответить на незаданный вопрос. Это просто что-то, что есть в тебе, вросло в тебя – болезненными корнями. Хочу ли я избавиться от этого? Нет. Нет. Хочу ли я испытывать это всегда? Наверное, нет. Но эта боль дает мне ощущение. Нет, не ощущение чего-то конкретного - просто ощущение. Я могу ощущать, вот и все. Вот что дает боль. Убери ее – останусь ли я? Кем я останусь? Что сделало меня таким пустым и холодным внутри? Сначала отчаянно хочешь, чтобы не было больно, а теперь я держусь за эту боль как за спасительную. Я, наверное, привык к ней. Это возможно? Но иначе было невыносимо, вот и все. Ты должен привыкнуть. Непонятно, как нужно действовать – сначала ты хочешь избавиться от боли, а потом ты хочешь ее вернуть. Впрочем, нет – не боль ты хочешь вернуть. Нет. Просто боль - это то, что ты ощущал сильнее всего, и думаешь, что она причина твоей жизни. Нет – живой ты. Живой ты – причина. Ты живой, поэтому и больно. А если не больно – тебя нет? Совсем нет? Хочешь вернуть себя. Как страшно это звучит. Страшно звучит. Причина в тебе. Жалко тебе себя? Вот в чем ты никогда не мог признаться – в жалости к себе. Это стыдно, да? Ты считал – да. Ты считаешь - да. Поэтому тебе просто хотелось, чтобы тебя пожалел кто-то другой. Не ты – другой. Другому можно.  
Но, впрочем, никто этого так и не сделал. 

***  
То, как он мне себя предложил. Да, я не ожидал. Знаете, сколько было этих – «уходи», «что ты себе позволяешь», «что ты о себе думаешь» – что-то думаю, несомненно, поверь мне, Фейлон – и часто! - и ему удалось не выглядеть бесстыжим. Но я не отказался бы и от бесстыжего, вовсе нет, если говорить об этом – да я просто мечтаю увидеть бесстыжего Фейлона! Честно, я не знаю, со сколькими он переспал, но выглядит всегда как чертова девственница, хахаха. Ну, с тем своим охранником наверняка переспал… чертова девственница. Интересно, как это было. Неинтересно, как это было. Черт, черт. Благодарит своим телом, расплачивается своим телом, а ведет себя как монашка. 

Нет, сломать его никогда не хотелось. А вот взять – всегда. 

Поэтому я буду трахать тебя, Фей.

Все, что касается Фейлона, всегда покрыто абсолютным, непроглядным таким мраком. Ну, ему нравится так думать, что он скрытный и загадочный – кто ж ему запретит так думать - но у него все на лице написано, просто детский сад - все настолько прозрачно, настолько на виду, прямо хочется по голове погладить. Хороший мальчик. Будешь хорошим мальчиком? Будь я психологом, я бы уже много наговорил про что-нибудь типа фигуры отца, перфекционизма, еще что там? – нет, ну есть куча книг в мягкой обложке, пестрые такие, шрифт крупный, листаешь иногда - там такое пишут - но я не психолог, ничего этого говорить не буду, не-а.

Знаете, я вообще не уверен, что что-то можно исправить из того, что когда-то испортили, хоть убейся – ты это ты, как бы ты ни старался собой не быть.

Его детские попытки доминировать – отдаться мне сверху. О нет, Фей, нет, все будет по-моему. Но ты можешь попробовать.

Все-таки очень хорош. Все-таки очень… кожа, цвет этой кожи, бледноват, щеки пошли красноватыми пятнами, у белокожих всегда так, волосы, волосы, мне нравятся эти волосы, погладить или намотать на руку, как ты хочешь – нежнее? грубее? - узкие бедра, лицо страдальца, ресницы, то, как кривятся губы. Больно? А если другого случая не будет никогда? Нет, Фейлон я не настолько благороден, чтобы отказаться. Да вообще не благороден. 

Сводит меня с ума. Наездник.

То, как он пытался ставить мне условия, когда я перевернул его на живот. Боже мой. Удачный момент. Конечно, конечно, Фей. Конечно.  
Как скажешь.

***  
… - Я знаю, - говорит он хриплым от страсти голосом.  
У меня как раз то положение, чтобы ставить условия.  
Я абсолютно не уверен, что он сделает что-то для меня.

***  
Наверное, он бы попытался представить, Асами, но я ему этого не позволю. Это меня бесит. Это. Меня. Бесит.  
Ненавижу третьих в постели – тех, которых приглашаю не я.

Наверное, было бы благородно отказаться и согласиться на деньги – а еще лучше отказаться и от денег – так ведь все любят? В фильмах это хорошо смотрится. Чистое благородство – сияет, даже глазам больно. Слеза наворачивается. Все умиляются. Всем приятно и легко, и верится в справедливость мира – за счет других, конечно. Но я не благороден. Я простой, тупой, злой, и я не хочу отказываться от тебя, Фейлон. И хочу доказать тебе, что я лучше. Хочу, да. Не самый лучший способ для тебя понять это. Но он неплох для меня – вот в чем суть. 

И мне его жаль.

Утром вижу его спину, одевается, рубашка чуть смята, я бросил ее на пол, когда раздевал его, ну, я не церемонился. Красивый, волосы еще слегка растрепаны, изгиб спины, помню его запах, он уснул, пока я его обнимал – устал, бедненький? - целовал его в эти волосы, говорил ему что-то – не хочу об этом думать и вспоминать не хочу, вдруг мне станет стыдно. Ну, станет или не станет. 

Да помню я, помню, что говорил.

Ладно. Станет так станет. Что уж. 

Я знал, что так будет – вот этот гордый уход. Это же – ну, вы знаете кто. Это же Фейлон. Что встанет раньше, наверное, душ принял - смыть гнусные прикосновения Михаила Арбатова. Интересно, он смотрел на меня, пока я спал? Шарфик не забудь. А как он должен уйти? Только так – наш независимый Фейлон, девственность снова при нем. Ну, хоть не убил - смыть позор и бесчестье кровью никчемного Михаила Арбатова! - самоуничижение мне идет или не идет? - но я ему нужен, так что Михаил Арбатов пока в безопасности, наверное. 

***  
Его рука слишком тяжелая, не люблю, когда так прижимают, придавливают, чужое тепло слишком душное, жарко, попробовал освободиться, он только крепче прижал, обнял, притянул. От него пахнет какой-то туалетной водой, она смешивается со слабым запахом пота. Волосы прилипли ко лбу - светлые волосы, вьются как попало, ресницы светлые, совсем светлые, как так может быть – такие светлые ресницы - глаза сейчас закрыты, ресницы дают тень и кажутся темнее. Смотрю на него. Что я испытываю. Ничего? 

Не знаю.

Надо уходить.

Не имеет значения. Будем считать, что я просто хотел переспать с Михаилом, а все остальное было только предлог – надо же мне было как-то замаскировать свое желание секса с ним. 

Да, так лучше.

Самый лучший вариант.


End file.
